Increased silicon efficiencies have made large scale multi-core processors possible. Multi-core processors provide performance leadership in server benchmarks as well as increased multi-tasking capabilities in the client processor space. Furthermore, systems such as dual processor (DP) systems can provide for improved processing capabilities.
However, adapting multiple cores and processors into a multiprocessor system can be quite time consuming, and can involve substantial changes from conventional uniprocessor designs. In addition, mechanisms of a given cache coherency protocol typically need to be modified to handle the presence of multiple processors. Furthermore, when implementing processors designed for a DP processor system into a multiprocessor system, typically many architectural changes are needed, requiring significant design efforts and lengthening time to market.